She was a Bang!
by Murasaki Hana
Summary: "You ruined her! She was perfect, a piece of art, vibrant, colorful, alive, A BANG! AND YOU RUINED HER!"-This is a side fic for my story Puppeteer


She was a Bang!

…

Summary:

"You ruined her! She was perfect, a piece of art, vibrant, colorful, alive, A BANG! AND YOU RUINED HER!"

Pairing:

Sasori x Sakura x Deidara

…

Side fic to Puppeteer

…

Deidara had always been a man with simple pleasures.

During his time in Iwagakure, he used to be a member of the Explosion Corps. Thought his sculpures were always praised by others, he had always felt there was something missing. So to raise his art into higher levels, to try and find the thing he felt wasn't there, he had stolen a scroll containing one of his villages forbidden jutsus. After gaining the ability to take out his enemies with his explosive clay, Deidara became a missing nin, acting as bomber in various countries.

But eventually his explosive art caught the attention of Akatsuki and Itachi, Kisame and Sasori had been sent to recruit him.

After losing to Itachi, he joined the organization. To him, art is a Bang and in here, he had a chance to use it more often than ever before.

So in the end, life was good.

…

Years went by like that, a bang after bang.

But everything changed when he met HER.

They were supposed to catch the red headed Jinchuuriki and do the extraction as usual. The Kazekage gave them some trouble while they were capturing him, but otherwise everything went according to plan. Getting the demon out of him took quite a lot of time, but they managed as usual. Everyone else but him and his partner left. They were waiting for the Leaf ninja to show up, while he sat down on the now dead Kazekage.

It was then that his world changed.

The giant stone boulder of a door chattered into millions little pieces with a bang. That if something was art! He couldn't help the grin that arose on his lips, excitement building in his veins.

But it wasn't until he could see a flash of pink and green that he froze. There was someone like him out there? Someone that lived their life like the bang it was?

After the dust settled down somewhat, he could finally see her.

She was perfect.

She seemed young, she couldn't be older than 16. Deidara knew her to be the Kyuubi boys' teammate, had seen her before a few times, but didn't know her name. It was probably something flowery, she had the coloring of a Blossom. He was hoping to learn it later.

What a piece of art she was and so full of color. Able to destroy mountains with just her bare fists.

So vibrant, so colorful, her eyes were ablaze with adrenaline, a wild grin on her lips from the brute force she could wield.

She was so alive!

A BANG!

Deidara grinned, he couldn't wait to fight her. Maybe he could keep her afterwards, if they made it out alive. She was sure to be a bang in be-

"Hey, Gaara, are you listening to me?!" the blond boy yelled, finally gaining his attention over the Blossom.

"Yeah, yeah, don't you get it? He's well dead, yeah?" Deidara said grinning, turning his eyes back to the girl that had gained his interest.

"Don't push it Deidara," his partner said.

Well what a kill joy his partner was.

"If an artist doesn't get high levels of inspiration, his sentiments are dulled. Let me fight the girl," after all, he very much wanted to see her in action.

"Stop playing around, bastards!" the other Jinchuuriki yelled and pulled out a scroll to summon a giant shuringen. He threw it towards them, but Sasori merely flicked it aside with Hirukos tail.

"Go," with that, Sasori turned to face her, clearly ignoring him in favor of fighting her.

"Leave some for me, yeah."

That was the last he saw of his Blossom.

…

Deidara was sitting on the sofa, quietly mourning the loss of his Blossom. It has been a few days after the battle with leaf and most of them were resting for the moment being. Kisame was drinking sake as usual and Itachi was somewhere behind him, sitting at the table, going over some scrolls.

There was a piece of clay on his hands that he had been shaping for a while now, he couldn't seem to finish it no matter how many times he tried.

He hadn't heard from his partner since the fight, but after visiting the now destroyed chamber, he had seen the fatal amount of blood and hundreds of broken puppets. He knew the blood was from the girl. Deidara had heard the old granny had lived to see another day and sacrificed her life to bring back the previously deceased Kazekage.

He had wished to see her final moments, to see how she went out with a bang, but it was not to be.

Konoha had probably taken the body before he got there, as he couldn't find it. He did try. Girl like her deserved a proper burial if nothing else, he would have given her that. She had been his bang in those short few moments he had gazed at her.

The clay in his hands still looked misshapen, it just wouldn't mold as he wished it to.

"Stupid clay," he muttered and squeezed it in his fist. He'd try again and again till he was pleased with the result.

"Eeeh, why the long face?" Kisame asked and took a sip from his drink. He wasn't one to waste the good stuff.

"It's nothing, yeah," Deidara muttered and started to shape the clay again. It wouldn't harden as long as he used his chakra to keep it from drying out.

"I heard Sasori is coming back today," Kisame said as a side note, probably thinking his sour mood had something to do with his partner being gone. He guessed in a way it was. It was Sasoris fault, he had been the one to kill his Blossom. He hadn't even had the time to learn her name!

Just then, he felt his partners' chakra enter the room.

"Sasori! What took you so lo-" he started to yell, he could always take it all out on his partner now that he was here. His long blond hair swirled behind him as he turned to the door, freezing suddenly as he saw who was standing next to Sasori.

The familiar sight of vibrant green eyes and pink hair had him gasping for air. It was like seeing a ghost. His fingers -those that were without inspiration just seconds ago- seemed to wake at the sight of her. They finished the piece of clay he had been trying to mold for the better part of the day in seconds.

"What… is she doing here? Did you capture her?" he asked and jumped up, the piece of now finished clay laying forgotten on the sofa. She didn't seem to recognize any of them, she just stood there silently. Her face was free of emotion, so unlike the last time he had seen her.

"Does she look unwilling?" Sasori asked, his impatient nature was showing again.

"Well," Deidara said and looked at his Blossom "not necessarily. But she's with the… you know." he finished lamely, it was like a cat got his tongue as soon as he saw her. His eye kept darting her way, trying to tell if she was real or not.

"I am where I want to be," his Blossom stated firmly, there was fire dancing in her glassy eyes as she looked his way. Her voice was so emotionless, not at all what he had expected it to be, but the fire in her eyes was still the same.

"Heh, the girl seems just as stubborn as before," Kisame said with a laugh. Apparently he had seen her somewhere before as well, it sounded like he knew her better than he did. Deidara wondered if Kisame knew her name, he'd have to ask him later.

Her loss of reaction did surprise him, he was sure she knew of them, they were the Akatsuki! Yet she just stood there calmly like she belonged there.

"…Does the Leader know?" Deidara asked uncertainly, this time more than just glancing at her. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her, she looked just like she did before, everything was in place, she was still a Bang.

His bang.

"He is aware," Sasori said, Deidara got the feeling he was frowning at him.

"Is he now?" Deidara grumbled and turned back towards the sofa, he had nothing else to say to his partner.

 _*Klick Klick*_

"Sasori?" calm and somewhat quiet voice asked. Deidara knew it to be her, only she could have such a perfect voice.

"We're done," Sasori said with a slight smirk in his voice. He seemed awfully pleased for some reason.

The slight klicking of her body seemed to gather some attention, but most so from him. Deidara froze all over, hoping against hope he had heard wrong. He turned around slowly and looked at her, really looked at her.

He looked down at her fingers that were poking out from the long sleeves of her jacket and gasped at the small wooden arms he could see. His eyes returned to her face, disbelief clearly on his face as he stared into her eyes that were made of glass, he could tell now that he looked into them. Her eyes were calm and cold, his were unbelieving, shocked.

It couldn't be, it wasn't possible.

Not her, not his Blossom!

"You're…"

"I am?" she asked, slight confusion in her voice, thought her face remained neutral, frozen. Deidara knew it would forever remain so, Sasori had made sure of it.

He turned his blazing eye towards his partner, golden hair whipping about angrily at his jerky movements.

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled at Sasori and moved to attack, only to be stopped by Kisame, who moved surprisingly fast for his size. His cup of sake lay forgotten on the ground. Kisame could kill him later for making him spill the "good stuff", as he called it.

"You ruined her! She was perfect, a piece of art, vibrant, colorful, alive, A BANG! AND YOU RUINED HER!" he yelled and squirmed, tempted to use the mouths on his hands to bite Kisame as the bigger male held him down. How dared Sasori to ruin his Blossom! He had seen her first! He had wanted her first! And what does Sasori do? Take her like she was some doll to own!

"Ruined me?" she asked emotionlessly, glancing at his partner once again.

She didn't even seem to care that she was turned into a living puppet! She was acting like she was supposed to stand there, next to his partner, like a pretty little doll she now was.

"Deidara," Sasori said, now the annoyance could be seen even on his wooden face.

Deidara quieted down to listen, he very much wanted to know Sasoris reasoning for ruining his Blossom. Kisame never let go of him, clearly not trusting him to stay still. Deidara could see why that was, he wasn't the most stable one of them.

"They didn't deserve her," Sasori said calmly, as if expecting him to understand and leave it at that. Well he wouldn't leave it at that! She wasn't something you could own, she was to be free like the wild little Blossom she was!

"Neither do you!" Deidara snarled and tried to yank himself free.

"But you do?" this made him bristle. Of course he didn't deserve her! No one did! But at least with him she would have remained as her true self. Not as this bland version of her that Sasori had made!

"I wouldn't have changed her the way you did," Deidara grumbled and yanked himself out of Kisames arms. Kisame seemed to see that he was done for now, he wouldn't have let him go otherwise.

He was done, he didn't want to be there anymore, didn't want to see her standing there like a puppet hanging from its strings.

He left the room with a last glance in his Blossoms way, the now finished piece of clay -shaped like her namesake- laying forgotten on the sofa.

…

I had to get this out of my head.

If you are reading my story called Puppeteer, you know where this is from.

Some of you were wondering why Deidara reacted so strongly after seeing Sakura as a puppet, this is why.

And as always, thank you for reading and have a nice day!

R&R

TY

-Hana


End file.
